Bulletproof
by ginnyilluminati
Summary: My first fanfic...partial songfic (won't be until later chapters)...Draco Ginny....Can they save each other? Will Draco become the thing he hates? Is Ginny going to fall madly in love with him? Well, I guess you'll have to read it to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first fic. Umm, obviously I don't own any of the HP world, because if I did, would I really be here posting on ff.net? Now that that's settled, on with the show  
  
No one really knew what it was like to be Ginny Weasley. It's funny how blind people can be.  
  
She was like wallpaper. Everyone knows it's there, but no one really pays any attention to it. Be it a beautiful or an old and peeling, it's only background. 'That's what I am' Ginny thought to herself 'background'. Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to include her sometimes, but it was always more than evident when they did that they were just waiting for her to go away.  
  
What Ginny found interesting about all of this, however, was that in the past year, she had changed immensely. Whereas she used to be a little girl, at sixteen Ginny now looked more like a woman. The infamous Weasley hair on her head had darkened, now having a more of a rich, almost blood- like tone to it. The freckles that had previously covered her face were now gone, all except for a smattering across the bridge of her nose. She had also become more.developed. Although Ginny did not consider herself attractive in the slightest, even she knew her body was fabulous. All those years of training for Quidditch behind the shed at the Burrow obviously paid off, because she now had a muscular, lean, lithe body. Of course, it was completely hidden underneath her hand-me-down robes, once belonging to Percy (his robes were the only ones small enough to not fall off of her). But no one noticed this. As always, she was the background.  
  
When she returned to Hogwarts that year, Ginny knew that nothing would be different than it had been at the Burrow that summer. After searching for a compartment for what seemed like hours, Ginny managed to find a small, empty compartment at the back of the train. She sat down, defeated, and started to write in her diary (not the Tom kind). Ginny found that her diary was the only place that she found solace. Unfortunately, the privacy she was enjoying so much didn't last for very long.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
No one really knew what it was like to be Draco Malfoy. It's funny how blind people can be.  
  
He was just his father in their eyes. No one really took the time to see that he wasn't the same person. It wasn't that Draco really wanted to be the jerk that everyone made him out to be; but when something is expected of you, you tend to meet their expectations (if unintentionally). He didn't really hate anything (except for Weasleys), and he didn't really love anything (except for his mother, who was now dead). While he had many enemies (the Gryffindors), and many clingers-on (the Slytherins), he didn't actually have any friends. As much as he hated the Dream Team, he envied them equally as much.  
  
Draco knew that he was expected to join the ranks of the Death Eaters when he finished Hogwarts. This was quite scary, actually, considering that he was in his 7th year. Escape was not an option, it was a necessity. Joining the Death Eaters would mean eternal unhappiness for Draco. Although he would never let his father know this, he would much rather join the Order of the Phoenix or whatever it was that Dumbledore's defense group was called. Just the thought of killing and torturing muggles and wizards for the rest of his life made him shudder. He didn't know how, and he didn't know when, but Draco was going to get away, or die trying.  
  
Leaving the Manor on September the 1st for the Hogwarts Express was what Draco had been waiting for all summer. At Malfoy Manor he was completely alone, all of the time (excluding Lucius, but he didn't really count as a human being, anyways). Whereas at Hogwarts, although he still had no friends, at least he had some human contact. As usual, he was fashionably late to arrive at the station (he was a Malfoy, after all), but unfortunately or fortunately (it could be both), he could not sit with the Slytherins, as all of their compartments were filled to the maximum capacity. Finally he found a cabin at the back of the train he assumed would be empty and opened the door.  
  
He was wrong. A thin girl with bright red hair was scribbling furiously into a diary.  
  
Please please please please please please please please REVIEW!!!! Yup. It's that button right over there. You can do it! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, second chapter is up! Hopefully I will be able to update every few days, because the chapters aren't very long. Enjoy!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
Draco didn't really know what to do. Of course he knew who she was. A Weasley ('A very pretty Weasley' he thought to himself, but nonetheless, a Weasley). He couldn't sit with her.His father would kill him if he found out. 'You can sit in here if you like' she said quietly. He was still standing in the doorway, staring stupidly at her when she continued 'It's not like we have to talk or anything'. 'She's right' Draco argued with himself inside his head 'I'm being stupid.just sit down'. But it was harder than he thought to make his body move from the doorway. Finally (though reluctantly), Draco took a seat across from her.  
  
Forty minutes later, Draco couldn't stand the awkward silence any longer. He had wanted to come back to school so he could talk to someone; not experience the same isolation he'd been subjected to all summer. "So," he began stiffly "why are you sitting all by yourself?" "I'm not sitting by myself. You're here, aren't you?" Ginny replied swiftly, without looking up from the book she was writing in. Draco was dumbfounded. Never before had a Weasley spoken to him with so little contempt, yet so strong a voice. He thoroughly impressed. "You're not like them, are you?" Ginny didn't know why he was even speaking to her. "Well, I don't know what you mean by that, but if you're insulting me, I don't want to hear it." With that, she went back to writing in her diary. "No, I'm just saying.you're just not like any Gryffindor, or Weasley, I've ever spoken to before.it's a good thing." Draco was amazed. He was actually stuttering. Why did this girl make him so nervous? "Oh. Well then.uh, why are you sitting by yourself, then? With the exception of me being here, of course." Ginny responded self-consciously. "I don't really know, actually." Draco said earnestly. Ginny then gave him an odd sort of look which made him feel the need to explain himself. "I mean, I arrived late, and there was no more room in the other compartments, so that's how I wound up here I suppose." He and Ginny exchanged a smile. "And it's not as bad as I thought."  
  
The next two hours flew by as Draco and Ginny talked about everything from Quidditch to house enmity. Ginny found it odd how much she enjoyed his company this year- something was different about him. Of course, Ginny didn't know that his mother had died, or that he didn't want to become a Death Eater, and he didn't plan on letting anybody know. Draco Malfoy may have wanted friendship, but one thing he would never subject himself to was pity. It was genetic. Malfoys do not pity, nor are they pitied. Draco as well was surprised at how well he got along with Ginny. Like he had stated earlier, she wasn't like the rest of them. He had always pegged her as one of Potter's many fans (which was true at one point) and a typical, proud, arrogant Gryffindor. He was coming to realize, however, that she was none of these things. Appearances can be deceiving.  
  
"We can't be friends at school you know." Ginny said as he was putting on his tie. The train was now pulling into Hogsmeade station, and reality was settling into both of their minds. As ideal as it would be, for a Weasley and a Malfoy to be friends, it wasn't something that was likely to be accepted by their houses or their families. "I know." Draco replied somberly. Ginny, feeling uncomfortable being at the receiving end of Draco's saddened stare, spoke again "It would be nice if we could be, but we just can't, you know that as well as I do. It was fun while it lasted, though." She picked up her carry bag and started towards the door. "Goodbye, Draco" she said, more strongly than she felt.  
  
"Ginny, wait!"  
  
"Draco, you have other friends. You don't need me. And I.well, I have people who I guess I can hang out with." Ginny said. Draco chose to ignore her comments about him having other friends; there wasn't enough time to get into that now. "I know that no one can know that we're friends, Ginny. But what if we saw each other secretly? I can't really explain it all now, but.I don't want to lose you. And I think that you don't want to lose me, either. If I'm right, and I think I am, meet me tomorrow in the library." Draco spoke quickly, and then left Ginny standing in the compartment alone.  
  
As she fell asleep in her bed in Gryffindor tower that night, she couldn't help but wonder, vaguely, if it had all been a dream.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
So that's the end of Chapter 2. Umm, what can I say other than PLEASE REVIEW!! 


End file.
